


i'm no superman (i hope you like me as i am)

by tareth



Series: the beginning and end of everything [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, it's super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tareth/pseuds/tareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i listened to too many love songs.</p><p>(prompts from one of those things on the mess that is deviantart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm no superman (i hope you like me as i am)

**Author's Note:**

> tara/beth + ‘the morning’

Tara wakes up first, slowly and rather bitterly because somebody left the blinds open last night. (She thinks it was her.)

Beth mumbles something incoherent and Tara almost laughs. Almost because she knows that her laughs are always loud, and she doesn’t want Beth’s fretting just yet. Not this early, at least.

What she doesn’t mind this early, however, is finding one of Beth’s hands and holding it in one of her own, inching closer and resting her head not one centimetre from Beth’s. It’s never too early for being affectionate without Beth knowing, right?

“Morning, there.”

Ah. So Beth does know.

“Hey. I wasn’t really first awake, huh?” Tara asks, surprisingly dismally.

“Not really my priority, Tara,” Beth smiles.

“Your priority should totally be sorting out morning breath, by the way,” Tara teases quietly and Beth ignores her, instead moving her head closer and tucking it under Tara’s chin.

“Maybe my priority is you.”

“My priority’s me, too,” Tara laughs and Beth laughs too.

They settle for a minute, Tara with one arm over Beth’s shoulders, Beth tucked into Tara’s side and their hands held over Tara’s stomach together.

“You know my priority’s you too, though, right?” she whispers.

“Uh-huh,” Beth nods shortly.

“Good.”


End file.
